Elaborate Blueprint
by dontcountonit
Summary: Sakura had always thought, that she was the luckiest person to have ended up with a man who loved her immensely. He was every bit of the man her parents had wanted for her. She wasn't the type of person to receive but not give. In fact, she poured her whole being in to the relationship. And that was the first and worst mistake she had ever made. Rating for a little language.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. :P

Listen to 1901 by Birdy. Kinda sets the mood for me. :) ENJOY!

* * *

**Elaborate Blueprint**

* * *

_We fall in love with the image we create. We refuse to see beyond what is shown to us and we just accept everything. We pour our whole being into a relationship and leave nothing for ourselves. This is not a love story with a happily ever after. Sometimes, it's just a story where we make mistakes, and we are left to learn from it…_

* * *

Sakura had always thought, that she was the luckiest person to have ended up with a man who loved her immensely. He was every bit of the man her parents had wanted for her. He gave her a home, his heart and everything else that came with it.

She wasn't the type of person to receive but not give. In fact, she poured her whole being in to the relationship.

And that was the first and worst mistake she had ever made.

* * *

Sakura was humming softly while preparing breakfast.

Flipping the pancake, she walked over to the other end of the kitchen and grabbed a plate. Transferring the food, she placed the plate on the table and went to wash her hands.

Turning off the faucet, she heard footsteps approach the kitchen and turned around to see him all dressed and ready for work.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun! Have breakfast first." Sakura said as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Sasuke smiled and leaned in to kiss Sakura. "Good morning Sakura. Okay, but I have to go in awhile."

Sakura smiled and nodded as she sat in front of Sasuke.

"How about we go on a vacation? We've never done that before." Sakura said, playing with the fresh strawberries on her plate.

Sasuke looked up, the fork halfway to his mouth and eyebrows raised. "I'm not sure, I can. We'll see, okay?"

"Okay, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Sakura spent the next few days cleaning the house. She decided to clean up the master's bedroom that day. Starting with her vanity table, she began to rummage through her stuff. Taking the boxes slowly out of the drawers, she began to see how much jewelry she had.

"Wow. I didn't realize I had so much. Some I haven't even used." Sakura said, her eyebrows scrunched up in the middle.

Grabbing a purple velvet box, she slowly opened it and smiled. "I remember this, Sasuke bought this for me for no reason at all." Taking the small round diamond studded pendant, she began rolling it between her fingers.

Placing the jewelry box on the table, she picked up another velvet box, red this time and opened it. "Ah. This was when we celebrated our 1st anniversary." Sakura said, tracing the teardrop red ruby resting on the velvet cushion.

Putting the red box beside the purple one, she grabbed another velvet box, it was bigger than the other boxes. She popped open the case and she gasped. "Every time I see this, I'm still at awe." Inside, was a platinum rosette cut and briolette flower blue diamond necklace. "He gave me this last Christmas."

Sakura opened the other boxes, and began to remember all the birthdays, anniversaries and monthsaries. He always gave her jewelry. She felt special, but sometimes she wished Sasuke would give her something he didn't just buy from a store.

A month later, Sakura was at one of the high end shopping areas in Konoha. Sasuke told her to go and buy herself anything she wanted. It was the least he could do for missing so many dinners already.

Walking by herself, she spotted a familiar blonde woman entering a store. She approached slowly and looked in through the glass window. She smiled and hurriedly walked in.

"Ino-pig!"

The blonde woman turned around and squealed as she rushed to give Sakura a big bear hug. "Forehead! It's been so long!"

Sakura laughed and hugged back the loudmouth. "I missed you too pig."

Releasing Sakura from the confines of her bear hug, she placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Coffee?" Ino asked.

"Why not?" Sakura replied, hooking her arm through Ino's and leading them out.

* * *

Grabbing a seat outside the café, Sakura and Ino began sharing stories and occasional gossip about old friends.

"So, how are you? Any new guys I haven't heard of?" Ino asked, taking a sip from her non-fat cappuccino.

"I'm with Sasuke-kun now." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Seriously?! I haven't heard of anything from you guys in like 3 years, and now you guys are together! Didn't you have this crazy crush on the guy during high school?" Ino asked.

Sakura laughed, "Funny you should say that. If I remember correctly, you were the president of his fan club."

"Oh pish posh. I've been happily married to Shika for four years now . You know that!" Ino said as she grinned.

"I know. I know, I was just kidding. So how's the married life going for you anyway? Shika must be going crazy spending 4 long years with you." Sakura said as she smirked. Ino gasped and playfully slapped Sakura on the arm. "You meanie! I 'am most definitely the best wife that man could ever want. I'm the real deal!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and they laughed together.

"But hey Sakura, how long have you and Sasuke been together anyway? I haven't heard a thing from him in years!" Ino asked.

"A year and a half now." Sakura said softly, smiling as she took a sip of her mocha latte.

"So any wedding plans, yet?" Ino asked, smiling.

"I…I don't know actually. But then again, we're quite happy already like this."

Ino looked at her best friend, "You always told me that you always wanted to get married, have kids blah blah. You know how that goes. What's changed?"

Sakura solemnly stared at the mug and shrugged, "We're practically married anyway, minus the certificate. It's not a big deal. Let's not talk about it. So how's Shika?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

Ino wanted so much to ask, but it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. So for now, Ino decided to let it slide, but not before saying,

"I just hope you're happy Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Ino, "I'am. Don't worry, I am _perfectly_ _happy_."

_But then why did it feel like, she was everything but._

* * *

That night, Sakura sat on the couch in front of the large window in the massive living room. She was all tucked in Sasuke's large shirt and gray flannel pants, her knees under her as she held a cup of hot milk in her hands. Winter was fast approaching, and the chill in the room could attest to that. Despite the heater running, Sakura would still occasionally have the goose bumps from the cold.

Hearing the lock from the front door click, she knew Sasuke was back but made no move to acknowledge it.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke slipped off his Italian leather shoes and put on a pair of comfy house slippers. He walked in the living area and saw Sakura staring out the window.

"I'm back." Sasuke said, standing behind her.

"I know. I heard the front door." Sakura said, not making a move to stand up and greet him.

Sasuke looked confused and went to lean on the ledge in front of Sakura. "Is there anything wrong?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, opened her mouth and closed it.

"…Nothing. I'm just tired." Sakura said.

Sasuke continued to stare at her, the silence getting more deafening by the minute. Sasuke sighed. "Fine. This doesn't mean I won't ask you again, but you will tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead and left Sakura alone in the living room.

Even as Sasuke's footsteps disappeared into the second floor of their home, Sakura still didn't know, why that nagging feeling she had after talking with Ino was still there.

Lingering and persistently making her think of thoughts she might have suppressed for the past one and half year.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the little chat with Ino, and the previously unapparent distance between them seemed to grow larger and larger.

Cleaning the dishes after a quiet dinner, Sakura stood with her back facing Sasuke but she knew he was staring at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stopped washing the dishes and for a while just stood there. A few moments later, she turned around, her hands covered in suds. "Let's get married."

Sasuke stared at Sakura. Sakura couldn't read the expression on his face at that moment. "I said, let's get married."

After awhile, Sasuke sighed. "Is this what you been so distracted about for the past two weeks?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"I heard you. What do you want me to say?"

Sakura could feel the anger bubbling inside her. "_What do you want me to say?! _That's all you have to say? Hmm. How about _Okay, Sakura. _or _Let's talk about this first_."

Sasuke rubbed his temples, "You know what I'm going through. You of all people should know. Isn't what we have now enough for you? I've given you everything." Sasuke said, trying to keep calm.

"It was enough at first. But I don't think I can do this anymore." Sakura said, the anger gone from her voice, only a sad bitter surrender remained and the tears in her eyes.

"Don't do this Sakura." Sasuke said, finally standing up and walked towards Sakura.

"I…I don't deserve this." Sakura said, her voice cracking up. "Stop! Don't come any closer!"

Sasuke stopped a few feet away from her. "Dammit Sakura! I've given you everything! A home, the luxury….my love." His fist clenched.

"I…I deserve more than this. More than the jewelry. More than home you provide. More than...this. What about me? Haven't I given you everything already?" Sakura said, tears falling from her eyes, "This wasn't…no, I've never complained. But, _this. _This is too much. I may have your love, but I never really had your heart." Sakura said, as she hugged herself, crying her heart out.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, punched the wall beside him and walked out.

_Fuck this. Fuck my life. Fuck everything._

* * *

Two years later…

Sakura was wrapped up in a red scarf and her white thick wool coat, as she walked briskly towards an old intimate café.

Walking in, she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the heater warm her pink cheeks. She spotted a blonde by the corner and approached her.

"Sorry I'm late." Sakura said as she took a seat.

"Always the latecomer." Ino said as she looked up at Sakura.

Sakura grinned and raised her hand to call on a waiter. Taking her order, the waiter took the menu from her and walked away. But not without noticing the redness from the waiter's cheek.

"Less than a day back in Konoha, and your already getting quite the attention." Ino joked. "So how was Suna? You've been gone an awfully long time, two years too long. But I guess you needed that much time after, you know."

Sakura smiled, "You can say it you know. After my falling out with Sasuke."

Ino smiled, and stared at Sakura. She seems happier now, more than she did the last time they were at that café. "I still haven't forgiven you for not telling me why you ended your relationship with Sasuke."

"Well…You kno…" Sakura was saying when two girls sitting a table away from them screeched.

"Oh my God! Look at this! _**Four years after marrying his arranged-married wife, Karin Umino, Uchiha Sasuke who decided to call it quits and filed for an annulment ten months ago, has officially announced that**__**and I directly quote,**__** he is finally free of the wretch. As to how his father Fugaku reacted, sources tell….**_"

Ino, who turned her attention towards Sakura, "Wait 4 years? Weren't you and…" Ino gasped as she put one and two together. "Oh my god…You were his mistress." She said softly.

Sakura who snapped out of her stupor, sighed.

"And me asking why you weren't married…I'm so sorry. Had I known. That asshole. He…he. I can't even describe how mad I am right now!" Ino said, her jaw clenching.

Sakura looked at her best friend with love, it had happened a long time ago and her best friend still felt protective of her. She placed her hand on top of Ino's. "Stop. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But you know how important it was that we keep the secret hidden. And besides, it was such a long time ago. I'm over it now."

Ino stared at her best friend, and she felt tears in her eyes. "You've always been so strong. I admire you for that." Ino said, putting her hand on top of Sakura's.

Sakura softly laughed, "And all the credit goes to you. If it wasn't for your tough love, I wouldn't have been able to hold on the my sanity at that time."

With Ino wiping her tears away, she looked at Sakura, now with seriousness in her eyes. "So now what?" she asked.

Sakura looked at Ino oddly, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Sakura, he's getting an annulment."

Sakura smiled, "Don't think anything of it. He's always hated her, why do you think he had me? As bad as that sounds." Sakura said. "Anyway, I'll just go the restroom, you know how caffeine works."

Ino smiled, "You and you med school whatevers. Go and pee already."

Ino stared at Sakura's back, her smiled vanishing from her face and asked herself, "_Does caffeine also make you cry, Sakura?"_

* * *

Waiting for Sakura to get back from the restroom, she took out her cellphone.

"_I don't exactly know what it is I'm doing, but…" _

Dialing a number, she began waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shika. Do you happen to know how to get in touch with Uchiha Sasuke?"

* * *

A week later, Sakura was finally doing the final finishing on her new apartment. She was moving around furniture, when her stomach growled.

"Ugh. Ino, where are you? I'm so hungry already. How long does it take to buy takeout?" Sakura said to no one in particular.

Minutes later, her doorbell rings. "Finally!" Opening the door, she says, "Took you long enou…"

Sakura stares at eyes that were very familiar to her.

"Sakura."

Sakura stood there, frozen, as she stared at Uchiha Sasuke in front of her.

"Sasuke, how…"

"Hi, my name's is Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke said, his hand outstretched towards her.

"Huh? Sasuke, what?" Sakura asked, confused now.

"You see, we were schoolmates during highschool." Sasuke started.

Sakura was really confused now. "I don't understand. What is going on?"

"I was in love with a woman before, and I still am. I made a lot of wrong choices in my life, and not treating her the way she deserves to be treated was the worst mistake I ever made. But I guess that's how we learn, by making mistakes. So now, I want to start over, and make sure that from now on, I'll make sure everything's right." Sasuke said. "I don't know if she'll ever take me back, cause I've been an asshole. But if she gives me this chance, I swear to God, I'll treat her right."

Sakura stares at Sasuke, her heart beating a hundred miles per hour.

"I…"

Tears build up in her eyes, but she refuses to wipe the away. She doesn't want to move.

Sasuke looks at her, and for the first time, she can understand the tumult of emotions in eyes. His drops his guard for the first ever, and he is vulnerable.

Sakura suddenly laughs, but chokes out a sob at the same time. She smiles, despite the tears running down her cheeks.

"I…It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke. My name's Sakura Haruno." Sakura said as she grabs the outstretched hand in front of her and shakes it.

* * *

_…but sometimes, we get a second chance and we fight like hell to be a better person. We may not get that happily ever after or whatever it is that fills us. But if you fight hard enough, you might find exactly what you're looking for._

* * *

I was inspired to write this when I started to listen to "1901 by Birdy, originally sung by Phoenix.

It's like 2 am already, so I'm not entirely sure if my grammar is up to par. But I tried!

Anyway, you guys know the drill. Review and you keep my heart happy thus keeping me pumped to get started on a new story. Woo.

Review, Follow, Favorite or whatever rocks those boats of yours. Love love.


End file.
